1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to centrifugal pumps for fluids and more particularly to centrifugal pumps of the type having a rotatable casing which impels the subject fluid to a fluid collection and discharge device within the pump casing. An example of such a pump is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,024 issued May 21, 1968, to William L. King.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, there are many types of fluid pumps available in the market place including the above-described pump which is of the centrifugal type. Many of the prior art pumps are not particularly efficient for pumping fluids at fairly high pressures and, if they are adaptable to such service, require high horsepower to perform the function. Also, typical high pressure delivery pumps require a number of expensive seals which are replaced at regular intervals. Multistage pumps, which are larger, more complex and more expensive, have been used to deliver water and water containing suspended solids in appreciable quantities at high pressures. These pumping systems also use expensive seals which require replacement at regular intervals. Also, most pumps which operate at high pressures are subject to greater stresses on the housings, casings, etc., than lower pressure pumps which lowers the service life of this pump. Thus, there is a need in the market place for a simple, single stage pump capable of pumping water or water with suspended solids efficiently at high pressures and in relatively large volumes with greater efficiency and lower overall cost than the previous pumping systems.